Sesshomaru Must Die!
by RoseProwler
Summary: The icy prince is irresistible and he knows it. The girls he plays are the clueless ones. When three girls find out his evil scheme, what do they do? Don't get mad, get even.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-I'm a Nobody

My name is Kagome Higurashi and today I live in Kyoto, Japan, but tomorrow, you may never know. My main problem is that my mom, Kaguya Higurashi has the figure of a playboy bunny, so every time we start somewhere new, she dates some guy who is a total loser. Well, because I got tired of remembering their names, I just call them all Chuck, because that's what will happen. He'll do something stupid and break up with Mom, so she'll get pissed and chuck things at his head as he bolts out the back door. And each and every one of those losers tells me, like he's special, "One day, kiddo, I'm going to be your new step dad." Then horses will fly out my nose.

Unfortunately for me, every time we lose another Chuck, we get a new area code. Fun, huh? Well, it is this reason I have become a habitual loser. I just stay in the corner, away from the human populace until we start over again. I don't think in all my seventeen years of life have I ever had a real friend, let alone boyfriend. Besides, I'm quiet and I don't make much of a raucous so why would anyone notice little old me?

So, this time I decided to change things up just a bit and get a job to buy a car. We moved into the shrine my grandfather used to own and I got a job at the fancy restaurant down the street by the lake called, and this took them forever to come up with, _Lakeside_. How original, right?

Well, the first day at my new school this month, Suriname High, home of the Devils, I learned several things right off the bat. One, don't ask, don't tell, as in no one asked my name, so no one wanted me to tell. Two, don't answer every question right even if you know the answers or you'll be labeled geek freak. Three, everyone goes to the games. And most importantly, everyone must kiss the ass of Sesshomaru Taisho, captain of the basketball team and God's gift to women. He's also the biggest player scumbag around since polygamy was invented. Okay, the player thing I didn't figure out until later, like that Friday after I got my job.

Okay, here's what happened. I showed up in my black pants, white shirt, and little black apron and my manager, Nikola, with her evil head of bleach blond hair started to boss me around. All of sudden, she says, "Now, go serve table six." And then she hands me a notebook. I rolled my eyes and turned to see _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho sitting at the best table with a view.

'Okay,' I told myself, 'just take a deep breath and don't swoon over his gorgeous silver locks, chiseled body and face, or eyes that are more heavenly than Spanish gold. Counting to ten, I walked up to the table with pen and tablet in hand.

He looked at me when I approached, "Ready to order, sir?"

A very slight trace of a smile appeared when he noticed with his demonic senses that I was sweating and nervous as hell. "No, come back in a few minutes."

I nodded, not moving. He let out a bit of a sigh and asked, "Would you like to-''

"yes!" I shouted in spite of myself, then stupidly yelled, "No! I mean-''

He held up a hand, "sit down?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. After a few seconds, I said, "I'm sorry. It's my first day and I should go. I hope you have a nice evening and I'll be back in a few minutes." Without another word, I left and went back behind the hostess desk, where Nikola was waiting for me.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why were you sitting with Sesshomaru Taisho? You do know who he is right? You know what, never mind. You just wait on that table tonight. You'll be busy for the rest of the night."

Before she walked away, I grabbed her shoulder, "What do you mean by that?"

All of a sudden, she started to cry, "I used to be one of them!" Then she ran back into the kitchen. I looked over at table six again and sitting with the head cheerleader, Kikyo Mikotosan, wearing a red halter dress with strap heels and a ribbon tied in her long black hair. Of course he was here with his girlfriend! Was I delusional or what to think he was here with just some guy friends while he was in dress pants and a tie? All sexy and everything, too. Maybe I was just too hopeful. Oh well.

I walked over and took their orders: oysters for him, a salad and the parmesan chicken for her with a cosmopolitan and a glass of white wine for him. Then I waited on them for the next one and a half hours. I had the check ready when he kissed her goodbye, saying he would get the check before leaving himself. Then she left and got in a taxi before I showed up next to him with a bill in hand. He just shook his head and said, "Another white wine and bring a bloody Mary, too."

Surprised, I nodded and got the drinks just in time to see Sango Tajikahstin, the school reporter show up in a white cocktail dress with pearls and heels, with her hair unusually down. Okay, he had two girlfriends. I guess that's okay if he's not really committed to either one, but the way he kissed Kikyo made me think otherwise. Well, since it was none of my business being a new girl, probably just passing through, I took their orders without a word. This time he ordered for the both of them and she swooned over that, kissing him with each word he said in a monotone voice, "I'll take the skirt steak with some Alfredo noodles and she'll have the rainbow sushi with a Caesar salad. And we'll have some chocolate strawberry cake for desert."

I nodded and left, wondering where he was putting all that food. Well, he was a full demon after all. This time I was too busy cleaning the dishes to notice when the third girlfriend came in. In waltzes none other than Rin Taconata, the school vegan queen and slut, which I originally thought was Kikyo. Now she wore a lime green dress that barely left anything to imagination and he made a total outburst of how there was meat on the menu to impress her. That really ticked me off, but I kept my mouth shut and gave her the salmon and him his salad with two bowls of chocolate ice cream. It's wonder with all that chocolate his face still stay immaculate! To change things he told her to wait for him at his green truck while he paid the bill. I raised my eyebrows when he slipped in three hundred dollars, but he waved it off and said, "Keep the change and your mouth shut, please."

Jerk! Now, he is no longer my type.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Soccer and Detention

Coach Sakurane walked onto the field, already starting to be covered in snow, and through a bunch of soccer balls at us.

"Today we will be tackling football, or as the Americans call it, soccer. Why they don't just call it football like the rest of the world, I'll never know. Now, get into teams. Dartina, Kilicia, Akane, Ayame, Okina, Hartania, Martocia, Jano, and Brigid on the left side and Kikyo, Rin, Yuka, Eri, Kaede, Ayumi, Mari, Sango, and…new girl on the right side. Everyone pick a position! Scrimmage!"

Then she blew that infernal whistle of hers, starting the game. The game started with Kikyo running the ball and keeping as far away from Rin and Sango as possible. I was just a defender, so little old Kagome was unnoticed, until Ayame, I think, kicked the ball all the way back to me and Rin, Sango, and Kikyo ran to get the ball from me. Oh crap! Well, after Okina got the penalty kick for kicking my ass, Sango and Yuka were right near Kikyo and I. Rin was too far back, though. As we were waiting for Coach to go through her handbook trying to figure out how exactly a penalty kick was supposed to be made, Yuka was dying to know what Sango did over the weekend.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sango asked

Yuka nodded.

"I was with Sesshomaru Taisho."

If I heard it, which I did, then Kikyo did, too. That's why she kicked it out of bounds as soon as Okina put it back into play. Then Kikyo kicked the ball so hard it hit Sango right in the head.

As Sango got up and pronounced she was alright, Kikyo sneered, "Accident."

Of course, when it happened a second time, she knew it was no accident. Sango and Kikyo started to roll around, scratching and punching the crap out of each other.

What happened next made things so much worse. Rin walked over and tried to break them up about a foot away from me, but when she figured out what they were fighting over, she joined in. Well, they got too close to me and I ended up on the bottom of the cat pile with Coach right next to me, getting her ass kick by soccer balls. On a quick decision, I blew the infernal whistle around her neck stopping everything.

Coach got up and yelled, pointing at each of us, "Detention today in the library! Hit the showers!"

Avoiding the other girls all day, because I was sure they didn't even know my name, was as easy as pie. I called my mom on my cell and told her about staying after school. She, being an eternal teen of the night, was more than okay with it. In fact, she was starting to wonder if I had too many of Dad's genes.

So I arrive in the library, right? Well, you won't believe this! I sit down and behind me is a guy with black hair singing the lyrics to my favorite song. Staring at him, weirdly, I set my books down. It took a few seconds, but he finally noticed me.

"Oh, Jesus!" he shoved the head phones away and fell out of his chair.

I noticed his gorgeous violet eyes and said, "That's okay. I can't really hum _Oceano_ either."

"You listen to Josh Groban?" he stared at me in surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Most of his followers aren't male." I looked behind him and noticed a head of silver hair and let out a, "Yuck."

He noticed where I was looking and his eyes widened, "That's not the usual response, he gets, you know. It usually goes along the lines of 'ahhhhh!' or 'oh God, I think I've just come!'."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, jerk isn't really my type and neither is stone, but how would you know the female reaction to that walking statue?"

"He's my brother. Well, half brother. My name's Inuyasha, the other Taisho. So what are you doing here, miss….?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Again, I could ask you the same thing. This is where detention is right?" I asked looking around.

"You show up early for detention? You are definitely different, Kagome." He gave her the most irksome smirk she'd had ever seen.

He was going to say something else, but then Kikyo, Rin, and Sango walked in followed by Mr. Flee. So instead, he just said bye before walking out of the room.

Each of us sat at a different round table and after Mr. Flee left, Kikyo smirked, "You know, I feel bad for you two. I told Sesshomaru-sama all about this and he said that it was just you being—''

"jealous of what we have and that they're—''Sango cut in but was interrupted by Rin.

"delusional to think that I care more about anyone as I do you!" Then they started screaming and yelling at each other, calling each other ludicrous names.

Finally, I had had enough. "You guys are fighting over nothing!"

They all shut up and stared at me, so I continued.

"He's cheating on all of you and you're fighting with each other. Don't you see how ridiculous that is?"

"Well, what do you know?" Kikyo hissed at me.

"You know how he calls you Baby and Sweetheart? Yeah, that's not because it's cute. It's so he won't mix up your names. And you know how he tells you that you can't tell anyone you're seeing each other? That's not because his parents will flip, that's because he doesn't want _this_ to happen. Don't you see that he's a stone cold jerk?"

"You don't know Sesshomaru! He's irresistible! He's-''

"No, she totally right," Sango interjected. "We should be working together to bring him down, not the other way around."

"What?!" Kikyo and Rin shrieked.

"Think about it. I mean, we all hate each other beyond compare, correct?" Sango asked.

"Right….."

"And we've all fallen helplessly head over heels for him like all of the other possible victims, right?" she continued.

Again with the dragged out replies, "Right….."

"So, we'll crush him like the bug he is. We'll have to pull our resources, though. You, new girl…..what's your name again?"

"Oh, my name is-''

The teacher supervisor for detention cut in, "Detention begins now! NO TALKING!!!"

So, I tried whispering, "My name is-''

"I said no talking!!!!!!"

I wanted so bad to rip his toupee off his shiny head and stuff it in his mouth, or his pants. Either or would most likely get him to put his two chapped lips together for at least five minutes, if you get my meaning.

A pink piece of paper flew onto my desk,

_NG,_

_Meet in the Photography Club room after detention. I have an idea._

_Signed, _

_Kikyo_


End file.
